Love Never Dies
by Savannah Roux
Summary: ONE-SHOT.AU,AH.Character Death. "I felt terrible, but I could understand why he wasnt talking2me.." "The next morning I got another call from Esme.'I..I'm so sorry Bella, Edward has just passed away.' I could hear the pain and hurt in her trembling voice


**Author's note: Hello everyone! So this one shot was inspired by something I read on Facebook by the page called: Dude Finish The Story. Else Justin Bieber Will Be Your Next Girlfriend -_- and a plot bunny kept stalking me! I mostly took the thing I read, edited it some, and here it is! So, if you were the one that wrote the original thing, I bow down to you!**

**Warning: CHARACTER DEATH, and horrible grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, nor do I own the original idea that I found on facebook!**

**ONE – TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES**

Looking back, I remember his eyes and his wild, yet perfect, bronze hair. His crooked smile always lit up the room he was in. His name was Edward Cullen. When I was in eight grade I had the biggest crush on him, even though I have never even spoken to him. My best friend at the time, Alice Brandon, had billions of pictures of Edward all over her room, having also liked him a bit, but never as much as I did. When I went to visit her I always sat and watched the photos of him all day, fantasizing about being his girlfriend, and one day, his wife.  
>At school I admired him from afar, somehow knowing deep down that he was one day going to be mine, and me, his.<br>Then finally it was the first day of ninth grade, and I was determined (and anxious) to finally talk to him. Alice kept teasing me about it, but finally introduced us and we clicked instantly, even though I was a year younger than him.  
>Starting that day we talked endlessly on the phone. We would talk about anything and everything, seeing as there were no secrets between the two of us.<br>I really enjoyed talking to Edward. He told me everything about himself, like how he was adopted and his real name was Edward Masen, and in turn I told him everything about myself.  
>After a week or two he asked me out and we went out on a 'date'. I really thought that we would last, but, with my luck, Tanya Denali came and screwed it all up.<br>I had thought that I lost Edward forever, but he surprised me by asking to still be friends, and soon we became BEST friends. And the greatest thing was, we always had those hidden feelings for each other, no matter if one of us had another significant other or not. There was this great passion that permanently burned inside of me for him that nothing or no-one could take away.  
>A couple years later, when I was a junior and Edward was a senior, something bad happened. I lied to him about something really important to him. I felt terrible, but I could understand why he wasn't talking to me. This went on for about two months – not talking – and I missed him with all my heart. I lost my reason to be fully happy, and I knew that he wasn't going to come back to me. I prayed every day to the Lord to bring us back together. I missed him, and I knew that we were meant to be.<p>

One day, late at night, I got a call from Esmé, Edward's adoptive mom, saying that he had been hit by a drunk driver and was in critical condition.  
>I swear that my heart stopped just then. I didn't want to believe it; this couldn't be happening! I loved him too much, and we were supposed to have a future together…<br>I realized that there would be no more going to restaurants together and spitting spit wads at the waitresses, no more shoulder to cry on and no one to tell my deepest darkest secrets to, no one to call in the middle of the night because I had a nightmare or simply couldn't sleep, and no one to talk to about our future plans together when we got married and were rich and had one baby boy that looked just like his daddy. But worst of all, no best friend…no more Edward Cullen.  
>That night I went up to the hospital to see him. He was covered in bandages, and he could barely talk at all. I just looked at him and cried; it was all that I could do. I wanted him to forgive me, I wanted him to stay. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to pray. I wanted to laugh with him; I wanted him to live… I wanted to open my mouth and tell him how much I loved him, but what I did instead was cry.<br>Then he did something that I would never forget. He grabbed my hand with all of the strength that he had left, looked deep into my chocolate eyes, and said, with a voice laced with pain: "Bella, I will never stop loving you. I love you with all of my heart, never forget that. You're my best, my first and only true love."  
>His words were slurred. He smiled at me, and then he fell asleep. For a moment I panicked, thinking that he was gone, and was totally ready to scream and cry at him for declaring his love for me right before he died, but then I saw his chest rising and falling, and relaxed as much as I could. "I love you too, Edward," I whispered and slowly walked out of his room with tears streaming down my face, but thanking the Lord that my Edward's heart was still beating.<br>The next morning, I got another call from Esmé. This time she said, "I…I'm so sorry Bella, Edward has just passed away."  
>I could hear the pain and hurt in her trembling voice.<br>I cried, I sobbed, I wanted to die. But then I remembered:  
><strong>True love never dies.<strong>


End file.
